leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zilean/@comment-24023648-20150511082713/@comment-24023648-20150607103921
@Double Slap, When the time elapses, the allied champion restores his/her health, specific resource, buffs and cooldowns he/she had when the time rune was applied. The ability doesn't reduce cooldowns, it refreshes them if the time rune was placed when the abilities were ready to use. Example: ZIlean uses Chronoshift on JInx, Jinx uses Mega Death Rocket, after 2s JInx can use Mega Death Rocket again. As the ability also restores the resource points the ally had 2s ago, the ally can always recast the abilities the ally used in the 2s interval. Another example: Zilean uses Chronoshift on Tryndamere, Tryndamere uses Undying Rage, after 2s Undying Rage's effect vanishes but it's cooldown is refreshed resulting (if used again) in 7s total "undying" effect. This can be achieved also if Tryndamere uses Undying Rage and then Zilean uses Chronoshift on Tryndamere, as after 2s Undying Rage's effect is refreshed. The only difference is that Tryndamere doesn't need to recast the ability to gain 7s. Still it can be better to be able to recast when you want. This ability can also be used defensively. Example: Zilean uses Chronoshift on ally, Zed marks ally for death, after 2s the mark vanishes before it can take effect as it needs 3s. If Zed marks ally for death and then Zilean uses Chronoshift on ally, it won't remove the mark but it will delay its triggering by 2s. Also, this Chronoshift restores an ally original health to the health the ally had 2s ago. Example: Ally at 100%HP, Zilean uses Chronoshift on ally, ally loses 50%HP, after 2s ally's HP is restored to 100%. Another example: Ally at at 50%HP, Zilean uses Chronoshift on ally, ally gains 25%Hp by heal/life steal, after 2s ally's HP is restored to 50%. That doesn't mean the ability punishes selfsustain or allies using healing spells, it means it can't stack with them and it can have drawbacks. In the middle of the fight you would still want that sustain to keep you alive and in an "ideal scenario"(most of the time) you will gain health from Chronobreak not lose it. Players can counter enemies under the effect of this Chronobreak in 2 ways: - they can stay away for 2s, letting the ability be wasted - they can go in and kill the target in below 2s again negating any of its effect Players can counter enemies under the effect of the current Chronobreak also in 2 ways: - they can stay away for 5s, letting the ability be wasted - they can damage the target almost to death, wait the remaining time and then kill the target Of course they can choose to trigger the revive as a much needed cc, but that can create some frustrating scenarios for both teams: - the target escapes because gapcloser/reinforcements - the target can't escape because no gapcloser/reinforcements I don't say the current Chronoshift doesn't require critical thinking, but for me it's the most frustrating ability in the game. Krufix seems to agree with me that the ability is so bad, it would be useless in an "ideal scenario".